


Секрет на двоих

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Что скрывает Джеймс Вега.
Kudos: 2





	Секрет на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Джеймс Вега сидел один в пустом коридоре больничного отсека крейсера «Макалу». Освещение было приглушено — шел третий час ночи по судовому времени. Лишь изредка мимо него быстрым шагом проходил кто-то из медперсонала или проезжал мех-уборщик, негромко гудя вакуумным насосом. Джеймс нетерпеливо теребил в руках обертку от какого-то печенья, которое он купил тут же в автомате и проглотил, не почувствовав вкуса.

Джеймсу было страшно. Помнится, в последний раз настоящий страх он испытывал, когда Шепард, сгрузив ему на руки раненую Лиару, отправилась к лучу, ведущему на Цитадель, к неизвестности. Тогда, перемазанный в липкой синей крови, Джеймс не смог отодрать от гортани свой проклятый язык и сказать, что черта с два он отпустит Шепард одну.

Эта женщина всегда поступала по-своему. Наверное, потому и стала капитаном самого известного в Галактике фрегата и заодно умудрилась спасти неблагодарные задницы членов Совета. А потом угодила под суд — за то, что отсрочила, насколько могла, апокалипсис. Джеймс до сих пор помнил, как бешено заколотилось его сердце, когда Андерсон объявил, что лейтенант Вега назначен охранять «Нормандию» с Шепард в придачу.

Джеймсу пришлось передушить по одному всех своих демонов, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед коммандером Шепард. Да, коммандером — Альянс мог хоть сотню раз ее разжаловать, от этого она не переставала быть живой легендой. Он единственный, помимо членов команды, отдавал ей честь каждый раз, как ее выводили по трапу на очередной допрос. И он был единственным, кому она в этот момент улыбалась.

И потому после вторжения Жнецов в Солнечную систему он не поднялся на борт ближайшего корабля, уходящего с Цитадели на Землю, а остался прикрывать Шепард спину, пока она, презрев опасности, препятствия и дипломатический протокол, пыталась всеми силами поправить то, во что ввергли Галактику неповоротливые болваны у власти.

Джеймс не сказал бы, что Шепард настойчиво лезла к нему в душу, но вышло так, что узнала она куда больше того, о чем говорили сухие фразы в личном деле. Он выложил ей все про Фел Прайм, про Эйприл, Ники… умолчал только про Трию, да и то потому, что давно уже перегорело. Он ждал какой-то реакции, оценки с ее стороны, а Шепард рассказала ему про Вермайр и кошмары, которые снились ей с тех пор. После этого Джеймс пообещал себе, что никогда ее не подведет.

Впрочем, Шепард всегда в него верила. Он закрывал ее от пуль и знал, что она сделает то же самое для него. Наверное, он был немножко в неё влюблён, самую малость — ну а кто на «Нормандии» не был? Они все шли за ней, пусть даже не всегда были до конца согласны с ее решениями. Быть может, это было даже больше, чем братство, это был какой-то странный орден имени Шепард, о котором сама она, естественно, и понятия не имела.

И конечно, Джеймсу было жутко неловко перед Шепард, когда он понял, что влюбился по-настоящему.

Она выглядела такой потерянной, такой несчастной, когда Стив поспешно уводил «Кодьяк» с Намакли, что сердце Джеймса болезненно защемило от жалости. Она старалась казаться сильной и изо всех сил сдерживала слезы, но голос все равно предательски дрожал. Джеймсу очень хотелось обнять ее бережно, прижать к себе, чтобы защитить — все равно от чего, но лишь спустя месяцы, когда война закончилась и он позволил себе думать о чем-то еще, кроме Шепард и Жнецов, Джеймс наконец смог заняться устройством собственной жизни.

— Сэр. — Кто-то несмело тронул его за плечо.

Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности и открыл глаза. Судя по всему, он успел задремать — шея затекла, а обертка от печенья валялась на полу под скамейкой. Наверное, выпала из рук, когда он вырубился.

— Что-то случилось, мисс?

— Все хорошо. — Медсестра тепло ему улыбнулась. — У вас родилась чудесная малышка, просто красавица. Вы уже решили, как ее назовете?

Конечно, он давно уже все решил. И пусть Шепард уже никогда об этом не узнает, но зато знает Джеймс. Такой маленький секрет на двоих. Только его и Шепард, хотя она, наверное, возражала бы: Шепард всегда смущалась, если ее добродетелям отдавали должное слишком явно.

Джеймс улыбнулся медсестре в ответ:

— Ее имя — Долорес. Долорес Вега Брайсон.


End file.
